Wrinkles
by Moony8193
Summary: “Or maybe she’s a crazy demon with red hair!” "That was unkind.” “I know.” “You should apologize.” Sirius accepts he is not the only person James loves anymore. 7th year, based of Chap. 6 WTDW. First in a series.


Hey!

An idea that just popped into my head. Based on Chapter 6 of What to Do When, it's kind of a follow-up, a MINI-sode, of Sirius's jealousy and James's good nature. Bittersweet, but in my mind all day. I had to get it out, and I think I might write a few more of these, like forgotten conversations of the Marauders from WTDW. Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

_**MWPPMWPPMWPPMWPP**_

"How old do you think I am?"

"You're seventeen, Sirius."

"That's far beside the point, James. I have wrinkles."

"From what?"

"From you! I worry about you utterly, every day! And now you're ruining my perfect skin, and giving me wrinkles. You invade my personal space far too much."

"…Sorry."

"Ugh. I hate that word."

"Why?"

"Because no one ever means it. My mother used to say she was sorry after she hit me and told me I was useless. It's a horrible word."

"You've told me this before."

"I tell you everything!"

"I know. Even the details I'd rather avoid."

"I didn't go that into detail about my first—"

"Yes, you did. You did."

"Oh."

"You should apologize."

"For what?"

"For giving my mind wrinkles. For scarring my fabulous brain tissue."

"You don't need brain tissue to play Quidditch. At least its somewhere people can't see."

"How do I do it?"

"Do what?"

"Give you wrinkles?"

"Because. You hang out with _her_ all the time."

"Lily's not bad at all."

"Yes she is. She's horrid. And everyone but you sees it."

"Or maybe only you see it, Padfoot."

"See! You can never accept that she—"

"She what?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't like me very much for saying it."

"I don't think I like you very much, anyway."

"Of course you do."

"Hmph."

"But…don't you see how different you become around her?"

"I've been the same person forever, Padfoot. I can't exactly be someone else."

"You turn from my best friend to her boyfriend. And it takes you longer and longer every time to become you again."

"Or maybe Lily makes me the real person."

"Or maybe she's a crazy demon with red hair!"

"That was unkind."

"I know."

"You should apologize."

"I never apologize. It's a horrible word."

"You've told me."

"I know."

"I'm leaving."

"You can't! You have no other friends!"

"Yes I do. I'm quite popular."

"But you only have one best friend."

"I have three. And I think I'll go hang out with Remus."

"Remus is boringgggg. Remus isn't _me_."

"You're sitting on your bed in your underwear eating Chocolate Frogs and pouting like a child."

"You used to be on the bed next to me doing the same exact thing."

"We're not ten anymore, Sirius. We graduate in two weeks."

"We're always ten."

"You are. I'm different than you."

"You're in love."

"Yes."

"This is so totally wrong."

"What?"

"Everything! _I'm_ your best friend in the entire world. You used to come to me first about everything, about which socks make your feet look longer. Not _Evans_."

"Why would I ever consult Lily about my socks?"

"You wouldn't anymore. Because you're not _James_ anymore. You're the stupid, jerky Head Boy who looks down on everyone, including your best friend."

"Don't be like that."

"I don't even wanna talk to you anymore. I'm done."

_(thud) _

"The sugar rush kicked in."

"I know."

"You're going to be there for awhile."

"I know."

"James?"

"Yes?"

"Can we…can we pretend that we're fifteen again, and there's no one in the world you love better than me? When you would jump off a cliff after me, just to ask me if it was fun? Just for five minutes."

"I always feel that way about you."

"But Evans isn't just another Stacey, Marissa, Cassandra, Olivia, Anna, Tracey, Sarah, Lynn, Jamie, Arianna, Alessandra, Gertrude, or Annemarie, is she?"

"Don't you think it's a little creepy that you know the chronological order of all my girlfriends?"

"I know because…"

"Because why?"

"Because that's when I missed you the most and always felt the most lonely."

"No, she's not another Stacey or Marissa."

"Oh."

"Sirius?"

"What?"

"You know you'll always, _always_ be my favorite person in the world?"

"I'm not so sure about that one."

"You should be."

"Would you jump off a cliff after me, Prongs?"

"If it meant it would save you. Are you planning on jumping off any cliffs soon?"

"Maybe. I've considered it before."

"Then you wouldn't get my graduation present."

"You got me a present?"

"Of course I did. You're my brother."

"You're not mine anymore. You're _her_ boyfriend."

"You're a Potter born into a Black family."

"Or maybe I've always been a Black."

"You've never been one. Ever."

"You never ditched me and left me standing there like an idiot before, either."

"It was one time, and Lily needed me."

"I need you more. Remember what I told you first year?"

"You're grandmother's pet ostrich ate your squirrel?"

"No. I told you that without you I don't work right."

"You don't. Just look at you."

"Without you, I'm going to end up some homicidal killer with no friends."

"A fake one."

"Alright, a falsely accused homicidal killer, but still a lonely one."

"You'll never be lonely. I won't let you."

"I'm lonely right now."

"No. You're in your difficult mood."

"Hmph."

"Do you wanna have your present or not?"

"…Yes."

"It's what you always wanted."

"A…never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Why are you blushing so much?"

"No reason."

"There's some reason."

"A very good reason that by using reasoning you could reason the reason."

"_I told_ you that you were in your difficult mood."

"Hmph. So what is it?"

"It's black, shiny, and can fly."

"You bought me a flying motorcycle!"

"It's not a big deal."

"It's a huge deal! It's the best present I've ever gotten!"

"Oh, I know."

"Thank you, James. Maybe we could—never mind."

"What?"

"I dunno. I thought maybe you'd want to take it for a spin with me. But you're probably too busy with- with-with- _Lily_."

"That's the first time you've ever said her name."

"I know. I feel ashamed."

"I'm never, ever too busy for you, Padfoot. Which is why I have a question to ask you."

"Ugh."

"Will you be my best man?"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"I-wow. I always thought it would be Remus."

"I only have one best friend."

"Me?"

"No, the Giant Squid. But he can't leave the lake, of course, so you're the best that I can do."

"Do you promise you'll never, ever leave me, James?"

"I promise."

"Do you swear it?"

"I swear it."

"Will you—never mind."

"You tell me everything, Sirius. Even when you're on the floor in your boxers paralyzed while the sugar rush kicks in."

"I know."

"But what is it?"

"Do you promise you'll always love me, Prongs?"

"I promise."

"Say it. I-I need to hear it."

"Why?"

"Because everything's changing. A war's knocking on our doors. Evans actually likes you. Remus has found videogames and has been having an affair with them behind his precious books' backs. And…I'm scared."

"You're never scared. You're Padfoot."

"Exactly. That's what's so scary. I'm alone. And you have Evans. And…and…and I have wrinkles!"

"Don't cry, Padfoot."

"Why? I could DIE and no one would notice."

"I would. And then I'd have to kill myself for letting you die."

"Really?"

"Really. Listen, do you want to go Dungbomb the Slytherins' Common Room?"

"You forgot to say for 'old time sake'."

"It's never an old time sake. It's always our time. We're Marauders."

"That sounded almost as bad as when we danced 'Shebooyah' on the tables in the Great Hall."

"I know."

"You never said it, James."

"What?"

"That you loved me."

"I'll always love you, Sirius Black. You're unforgettable."

"I know."

"Hmph."

"I think I can move again. You should get your foot of my back. You're pinning me to the floor."

"Right, sorry."

"UGH!"

"Sorry. Dammit, I said it again."

"How could anyone ever love you?"

"You do."

"And I've given myself a lifetime of wrinkles for it. You're welcome, you stupid prat."

"Love you too."

_**MWPPMWPPMWPPMWPP**_

Like it? Hate it? Adore it? Love it? Get the point yet?

Review!

-danielle♠♣


End file.
